


You Were Amazing.

by shewhoisntnamed44



Category: All For The Game-Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, i apologise in advance, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoisntnamed44/pseuds/shewhoisntnamed44
Summary: Andrew's side of the *deep breath as voice cracks due to feels* Baltimore incident.





	

"Thank you. You were amazing."  
These words rang in Andrew's head. They were like a bell, constantly reminding him of his own stupidity. His inability to guess the implication of these five words. How had he not seen it? Neil hadn't looked that sad in months. 

"Thank you. You were amazing."  
Ding dong. The bell swung forward again and smashed his forehead as he picked up Neil's fallen duffel and his racket. Anger welled up inside him. Neil had told him he'd come back for him..how could he do that if he himself was lost?

The volcano of anger inside him threatened to erupt any second. "We can't find Neil.", Wymack had told him. He refused to believe that. He was sure Neil was waiting somewhere, waiting for Andrew to find him. Even if Andrew wanted to beat the fuck out of him for what he had done. 

They all were waiting when Andrew stepped on the bus. None of the foxes had ever seen Andrew display so much emotion, even if it was mainly anger. They understood and wisely remained silent. Andrew went back to Neil's seat. He had just kissed that boy here a few hours ago. He pressed his fingers to his lips, wanting to erase the pressure of Neil's lips on his. Wanting to erase Neil from his mind. His eye still hurt, but he'd been through worse. This was worse. 

Matt was completely silent. Guilt was clawing at his insides. He had promised he'd be there for Neil at the start of the year. Renee and Allison both were silent, seated next to each other for comfort. Aaron was asleep. Nicky didn't know what to do or say, he was just a sad mess. Dan was furiously pacing up and down. "Where the fuck can Josten be right now?", Dan's brows were furrowed with concern. 

Kevin was sat beside Andrew, occupying one full seat. Kevin was unusually white. Being a coward was nothing new for him, Andrew thought, but this was the palest Kevin had ever been. "What do you know Day?", Andrew asked with a calm no one beilieved. Kevin opened his mouth to say something but no words escaped. He grew even more white. In an instant Andrew's hands were around Kevin's throat. "I asked, what the fuck do you know Day?", Andrew smiled as he whispered, "Think before you answer. You may not get another chance."

The uproar his teammates caused when they saw this fell deaf on Andrew's ears. All he could hear was the sound Kevin's pulse beating fast under his palm. He brushed a thumb across the base of Kevin's throat and tightened his grip.  
"You have two seconds.", Kevin was gaping like a fish. He couldn't breathe let alone talk. And then the pressure was gone. His head swam. His vision was blurry. He saw Andrew being hauled back by Matt, Nicky and Renee. Aaron was completely awake now.  
Kevin stared at Andrew. Andrew had murder in his eyes, a feral smile on his lips and a sharp knife in his hand. Kevin began to talk. 

Liar. Liar. Liar. Neil Josten was a lie. But Andrew understood why he'd done so. That son of a bitch junkie trying to be a martyr. Again. If he wasn't dead already, Andrew was going to kill him. "We can go see him.", Wymack said softly as he started the bus as fast as possible. Good, Andrew thought, I need to see him. 

The FBI was a pain in the ass as per usual. Just because Andrew had knocked out two or three cops who refused to tell him where Neil was, shouldn't amount to him being handcuffed to Wymack. 

The door of the hotel room opened, and there was his junkie. Looking like he'd been through hell. Looking like he'd burnt through hell, destroying everything, including himself, in his path.  
"Thank you. You were amazing.", was all Andrew heard as he put his hand to the back of Neil's neck.  
"Thank you. You were amazing", was all he heard as he sank down in front of Neil.  
"Thank you. You were amazing.", was all he heard as he unwrapped each and every one of Neil's gruesome bandages.  
"Thank you. You were amazing", was all he heard as Neil finally, finally touched Andrew's face and confirmed that he wasn't a pipe dream or a hallucination.  
He was real. He was alive. He was Andrew's. And they were together. That's all that would ever really matter anyway. 


End file.
